I miss you
by kjobird
Summary: After Cat leaves for a retreat in Montana, Sam starts to desperatly miss her within a few days. Even to the point of extreme measures. Please forgive the second sentence. I deleted part of it when I was fixing grammer by mistake. It's supposed to say It all started when Sam forgot they were babysitting 3 mischeivious triplets, but Sam forgot about it so cat had to do it herself


I miss you

 _Another Sam and Cat fanfiction. (Despicable me tears from a hurt still in progress) since my chapters are usually short I thought I might do a one-shot this time. I hope you like it. I also want to say how much I appreciate all of my followers and I'm glad my stories are read. Thank you for reading my stories. A little puckentine involved_

 _Song: over and over again " ariana grande's part"_

Sam and Cat were having some tension between them. It all started when Sam forgot that they mischievous triplets all by herself. When Cat reprimanded her Sam told her to "buzz off" and she would be there next time. Cat said nothing but grumbled that she knew that wasn't true.

Sam did feel bad and tried to make it up to her but things didn't exactly go as planned. Sam bought Cat a new bike but she had to " borrow" $200 dollars from the bank. Sam didn't intend to steal she actually had a plan to get the money paid back. The bank was closed and she was desperate to do this for Cat. Cat loved the bike and finally spoke to her a little until police came to arrest Sam. Once the truth was revealed about what Sam did, Cat was outraged again. She still was ready to bail her out but the bank having a bit of heart knowing her intentions were good, and learning she was going to pay them back, decided not to press charges and the police let her go. Cat was still very angry. She yelled and called her an irresponsible thief due to the fact she stole the money instead of working for it. Sam felt really insulted retaliating that she did it for her. Finally Cat said she had enough. She revealed to Sam she found a musical theater retreat in Montana that started the next day and lasted for 3 months. She had already had her ticket and after this incident she wanted to leave quickly as possible. Her flight left early so her Nona went ahead and took her while Sam was still sleeping.

When Sam woke up she found a note from Cat saying, " already left, I'm going to relax and have fun. Hope you have fun alone. " Sam growled at the letter and out of hurt crumpled it in a ball and threw it across the room. " Fine Cat, I will enjoy"

For the 1st 3 days Sam actually was okay. But after that, the impact of Cat's absence started to kick in. Perhaps it was because the longest cat had ever been away was a week, so she may not have been used to the fact it was going to be 3 months until she saw her again. By the end of the 2nd month she was already losing it. Several things had reminded her of Cat. When she saw the table, she remembered when they had sloppy waffles together. When she saw a bibble can she was reminded of how much she adored bibble. Seeing her empty bed at night was the most agonizing part. Each night got more and more profound. 1st Sam thought she could smell cat's sweet perfume. Then after a few weeks of that, Sam smelled and heard Cat's snoring. Finally that night she not only heard, and smelled the red head, she saw her asleep. Not being able to hold back her emotions she ran over sobbing trying to hug the girl. But she found it was all in her head. She checked the calendar and moaned that Cat was still gone for two more weeks. She thought of calling her but every voice inside said " you saw her letter, don't you get it, she is overjoyed to be away from you!" Sam admitted the voices were right. She looked at Cat's note and a tear fell. She felt like an awful person and she didn't deserve Cat. The best thing she could do was wait.

That night Sam had a nightmare about Cat. She dreamed she was falling off a cliff. She brushed it off as just a dream. But then she had another nightmare that she was thrown in a volcano. Finally she had a nightmare that Cat was about to be shot. She finally concluded these dreams were telling her Cat was in danger. She didn't wait a second. She packed her bag and got a plane ticket to Montana for 2:00 am. It was extremely early but if it meant saving her friend she did not care one bit

She arrived in Montana around 5:00 am. After she rested in a hotel near the retreat area, she started to walk over. However, she didn't realize she was the one in trouble and not Cat. She heard a sinister and familiar voice say " Well well Sam, we meet again" Sam looked and saw Nora walking from the trees on the hill" " How did you know I would be here? And if you even touch Cat I will hurt you so bad, you will want to jump off a cliff" Nora smirked and said " oh Sam, I have no intention of harming your odd red head, and as for finding you, well, I just got lucky. But I'm always prepared for a fight" Nora pushed Sam onto the snow and came over to punch her hard in the face. Sam blocked it and flipped her over. Nora got up and kicked her in the eye, leaving it bruised. After 10 minutes Nora had a left black eye and bruised lip, and Sam had a large cut in her shoulder, a bruise on her right eye, and a bloody nose. Nora got up and said " easy Sam you win" Sam let Nora up and sternly told her " get lost". She didn't realize it was a trick. Nora had a dagger behind her back. Once she got close enough to the blonde haired girl, she plunged it into her stomach and yanked it out. Sam howled and fell to the ground in pain. She had a feeling this was the end and told herself she deserved it. Nora was about to make Sam's decease more agonizing by drowning her in the icy lake. She yanked her up by her arms and dragged her to the lake. Nora said " so long Sam" and lowered her in. The water was cold as could be making it very agonizing with the stab wound on her stomach. But before she could get Sam's head under, she was knocked unconscious by a brown board to her head. It was Cat Valentine. She saw Nora trying to drown Sam and she had to save her. After Nora was down, she saw Sam starting to sink so she fetched her out before she was completely gone. There was no time to lose. She had to get her back to the cabin immediately.

It turned out Cat accidently signed up for a first aid retreat and not a musical theater retreat. Even though she wasn't planning on becoming a doctor or nurse, she still had fun and was glad to learn the skills. Especially now. One of the other girls called 911 and explained the situation. Cat bandaged the wound and covered her up with a soft warm blanket. Every second the ambulance wasn't there drove Cat closer to a melt down. She felt awful for how she talked to Sam. Then she found a note in Sam's pocket. It said

" _Dear Cat, I know you don't want to see me and I don't blame you. So I think saying it here is best. I want to apologize for how I treated you. I regret everything and I hate myself everyday due to it. I can never get those awful things out of my mind. I admit in now that I am a horrible friend and don't even deserve to see you again. I was having these dreams of you being in danger and it worries me so I want you to be careful. If I die soon, I deserve it; you don't so please be careful. I love you Cat and I don't blame you if you cannot forgive me, I mean I can't forgive myself. "_

A tear flowed from Cat's left eye. Feeling awful about how Sam felt and knowing she cared so much to fly down to protect her from supposed danger. She pleaded for the ambulance to get there soon because every breath Sam took got weaker. Finally they arrived and retrieved Sam. Cat pleaded to ride with her and they nodded in agreement.

At the hospital Sam was saved by an operation. The doctors told Cat she saved her life because any longer would have killed Sam. She was also notified Nora had been caught and put back in prison, this time making sure she was unable to escape. Sam was required to stay in the hospital for another month due to her condition. Even though at the moment she was okay, she still wasn't stable and they didn't want to take any chances, especially since the medicines could have major side effects. Cat told her Nona what was going on and she was able to help out. Nona paid for Cat to rent a room in the hotel next door so she could stay with Sam. Cat promised to visit her everyday and night and would not leave that room until she woke up.

About 2 hours later Sam opened her eyes and saw Cat looking down at her with gentle eyes. She started to say she was sorry but was gently hushed by the red head. She told her she forgave her and would never leave her and everything was going to be all right. Sam felt happy Cat forgave her, but broke down again because she still felt awful not from the pain, but because of how she treated her. Cat didn't know what else to say so she just laid by her in her hospital bed and snuggled against her. She wiped the tears off Sam's face and started to sing this song to bring her more comfort.

"From the heat of night"  
To the break of day  
I'll keep you safe  
and hold you forever  
and the sparks will fly  
They will never fade  
'Cause every day gets better and better

And I won't leave you  
Always be true  
one plus one, two for life  
Over and over again

Sam felt better after hearing Cat sing that. She now knew that Cat still loved her and would never leave her. After a few more minutes, both of the girls fell asleep cuddled up close as could be together.


End file.
